


Surprise! Hey teach me Go

by KazunaRei



Category: Hikaru no Go, Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai gets a new student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! Hey teach me Go

Hikaru was gone.

Sai blinked befuddled at the empty space the half-blond was occupying just seconds before. Did he space out for a moment? Sai wasn't sure. His time had time out, Sai knew it did. Ever since that game against Touya Kouyo he could feel it, a kind of tugging in the back of his head a pulling at his soul. Something beckoning him to cross to the other side and he was fully prepared to cross over, he was fading as Hikaru and he played but Hikaru disappeared.

Hikaru sitting on the other side of the goban placing his hand yawning widely staring the board with half closed eyes waiting for Sai’s next hand. There one moment then gone the next. Like the floor opened and swallowed him whole. Sai looked around the room. Did he fade away but return some minutes later? He could no longer feel the pulling at his soul. Maybe Hikaru was down stairs. 

Sai stood stepping around the goban moving towards the door when a body dropped out of the air before him. 

Well half of a body actually. The upper half of a woman landed at his feet forcing him to a stop. Her long bright blond hair fanned out over the floor some locks bushing his socks. She stared up with piercing violet eyes and hissed, “Urameshii ya~!”

Sai screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> *snerk* Why am I doing this?


End file.
